The piano keys played,
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: The music played that smoothly, flawlessly. He had knew how to play it already, since she loved it, and she wanted to listen to it almost everyday. He played, she sang.


_Belated fic for Gokudera's birthday, (It's very late already, I know.)_

_

* * *

_

The piano keys played,

He sighed.

* * *

_Some people want it all,_

_But I don't._

_-x_

Cutting the potatoes and carrots into cube sizes, she played the disc in the disc player.

* * *

"_Gokudera-kun...! Can you do me a favor? Just one!"_

"_What?" He leaned onto the wall, staring at her with annoyance._

"_Play the song."_

_He stared at her, "Uh?"_

"_If I ain't got you, piano." She smiled._

_

* * *

_

The small of chicken was soon poured into the pan of heated vegetable oil,

And the music played.

Bending down, she added the potatoes, carrots and onions in too.

_Some people want it all, but I don't,want nothing at all._

* * *

She sang that, softly.

The water was poured into the pan too, lightly.

_If I ain't got you,_

_She knew he wasn't the type to play or sing this kind of song,_

But, he would just do it,

Just for her.

Waiting for the water to boil, she stared at the pan, some tears gathering already.

* * *

_She lay on his laps, falling asleep soon._

_The music played that smoothly, flawlessly._

_He had knew how to play it already, since she loved it, and she wanted to listen to it almost everyday._

_He played, she sang._

Some just want everything,

But everything meant nothing,

If I ain't got you.

_He stopped, and looked down at her,_

"_I thought you're going to sleep," He sighed as he rested his elbows onto the keys._

"_Felt like singing this again," She smiled, tired._

_He sighed and pulled the rubber band off his hair, "If you're tired then sleep, my legs wouldn't get numb just like that."_

_She held his hands lightly, and nodded her head lightly._

"_Play the music for me, Hayato."_

_

* * *

_

Watching how the vegetables slowly got softened, she quickly stood up and added the curry onto it.

She wiped the tears away, and checked on the steam rice.

Looking how soon the time was going to reach 9, she smiled slightly.

* * *

"_This song is so-"_

"_Don't criticize the lyrics, they are sweet." She pouted and took the music scores away from him._

_He sighed and took it back, "I told you that I'll play it."_

_She smiled and quickly sat beside him, watching how his fingers slowly set onto the keys._

"_I'll start from the chorus then," He looked at her face, searching for signs of 'yes'._

_As he played, he heard someone singing along with the music._

Some people want it all,

But I don't, want nothing at all.

If it ain't you baby,

If I ain't got you baby.

Some people want diamond rings,

Some just, want everything.

But everything means nothing,

If I ain't got you,

_He stopped, and his vision locked onto the keys._

"_W-What is it?" She bent down a little, to take a clear look of his face._

"_So you can sing," He shrugged, and continued playing the music._

"_So you're trying to tell me that once you thought I can't?"_

_Gaining a shrug, she laughed._

_Even if they argued and bickered everyday, everyday seemed to be that nice though._

_

* * *

_

The steamed rice in the lunch box, and she poured the curry down carefully.

His favorite food.

She covered the box, and saw the key that was hung on her necklace.

Taking it down, she rested it onto the cover of the box, and went to the bathroom.

Combing her short hair, she remembered his reaction when she cut it.

* * *

"_... Eh?"_

"_What?" She smiled, closing the door behind her lightly._

"_You cut your hair?" He stared at her._

_She touched her hair lightly, "... Doesn't look good on me?"_

_He shook his head lightly, "Got to take some time to get use to it," He sighed._

_She grinned, sitting on the couch, leaning onto him._

"_You said girls always tending to their long hair are annoying, aren't they?" She played with his fingers,_

_He sat up, and looked at her. "And you just cut your hair because of that."_

_She hesitated for a little while,_

"_Because you're my Hayato," She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck,_

_

* * *

_

He played the music, again and again.

Seeing how dark the sky was, he stopped.

The time, it was reaching 9.

She ran, fast enough to reach his house before 9.

Looking at the time, 5 more minutes at it would be 9.

Smiling, she opened the gate very lightly, not to make any noise.

But she stopped when she saw the front door.

* * *

_Her palm of her hand, that soft._

_She rested it on where his heart was located._

"_Once mine, this was once where I was located." She forced out a smile._

_He sighed and moved his hand up to hers, only to be stopped by her other hand._

"_But now, you're trying to get me out of here. What's the reason, Hayato?" She stared at him, with firm, teary eyes._

"_Mafia, Vongola, Tenth." He explained it, briefly._

_She felt her heart souring, but that was no evidence to deny that today he was here with her, and the next day she might get the news of him dying, leaving her._

_It was for her own good._

"_I'll be able to take it, you know." She closed her eyes, tears rolling down lightly._

"_The you I know, isn't strong in this kind of things." He held her hand, and let it down lightly._

_It was the end._

_

* * *

_

She bit her bottom lip, and pushed the door opened.

No music of piano.

He was waiting.

She walked up the stairs as quietly and silently as possible, careful not to make any single noise.

He could hear those faint footsteps, even if she tried to keep it as low and quiet as possible.

Looking at the door, he stood up from the chair and walked to it, hand on the doorknob.

She hung the plastic bag lightly on the doorknob, and rested the key lightly on the carpet floor.

"_Buon Compleanno, Hayato. Addio. "_

She knew he liked her speaking Italian.

* * *

He, on the other side heard what she said.

Addio.

Farewell.

Spelled the end.

He let his hand go loose on the knob, and he took a step back, sitting onto the piano bench.

_Haru_.

* * *

She turned and ran downstairs, and before opening the door to leave, she heard it.

Her,

Favorite part of the song.

_If I ain't got you with me baby,_

_So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing._

_If I ain't got you with me baby,_

_

* * *

_

The piano keys played,

She cried.

* * *

Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated.

Thankyou.


End file.
